Dreams and Fears
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Just a plot bunny I woke up with about a KiGo sitch.


Dreams and Fears

Drakken stood and started to pace in thought. "Foiled again? How does this keep happening?!" The blue man yelled in frustration as he grumbled to himself. Shego smiled. "When will you admit that Kimmie is better than you and can stay one step ahead of you at all times?" She asked as she calmly looked at her gloves. "That's just it, Shego! Possible is fearless, unbreakable…unlike the buffoon." Shego groaned as she saw the smile of an infant plan form on her employer's face. "Yes…Shego. Fear is the key." Drakken began to pace. "How to synthesize a fear gas powerful enough to render Possible helpless?" Drakken mumbled with a dark smile.

Kim was frustrated as she walked to her locker at Middleton High. _Same dream for the past week, what could it be?_ Kim thought to herself as Wade appeared on the monitor in her locker. "Morning…Kim, are you alright?" Wade asked as the boy's face took on a worried look at the disheveled and tired Kim. "I haven't been sleeping well, Wade." Wade nodded. "What is it, Kim?" Wade asked. "It's a recurring nightmare." She told him calmly. Kim looked at the time and sighed. "I'll talk to you about it when I can." She told him as she continued to class. _Why do you play in my dreams, Shego?_ Kim asked in her mind as she struggled to stay awake and alert during class. Ron helped with that. "Kim," the blonde asked as he nudged the redhead. "What's up with you?" He asked. Kim mumbled with a dreamy smile on her face. "…Shego…" Ron's eyes went wide. "Rufus, Kim's been brainwashed!" The naked mole rat poked his head out from Ron's pocket and yawned. "Huh?" He squeaked in confusion. "Kim's dreaming about Shego." Ron explained. Rufus grinned. _I knew it!_ The mole rat thought as he sighed happily. "Romantic…" The rodent squeaked out with a smile. "What's wrong with you?! Shego bad. Kim good. They are chicks! It doesn't work!" Rufus sighed at his friend's mindset.

"Phooey!" The rodent said with an angry look before he noticed a green fog coming out of the vents. "Uh-oh!" Rufus squeaked as he started pushing Ron. Ron's eyes went wide. "Wantaweep Fog!" The boy yelled as he tried to rouse Kim. "Shego…" Kim laughed. "…stop it." "KIM!" Ron yelled. Kim woke up and looked around right as the gas surrounded them. Kim started to cough and panic as the gas burned against her lugs. "What…is this?" Kim groaned as she looked around and saw Ron. The boy morphed into a vampire before her eyes and tried to bite her. Kim jumped back and kicked the Ron vamp in the teeth. Then, she sprinted out of the room into the hall through the thick fog. With no one else available to Kim's knowledge, the teen hero called out, "Shego!" Relief washed over the redhead when she saw the green antihero, but something was off. "Shego" said nothing and punched Kim…hard. Kim fell back and screamed. "I hate you, Kimberly Ann Possible! You are nothing!" The Fear Shego chuckled. "You think I love you? Get real! You're not for me." Kim's heart shattered. "S-Shego?" The girl mumbled as tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall. "Goodbye, Possible!" The Fear Shego growled as she appeared to burn Kim before the girl passed out.

Drakken stood outside the school and laughed as chaos erupted inside. "I've done it, Shego! I've broken Kim Possible." Shego glared at the man. "Paycheck or no paycheck, I can't let you do this to Kimmie!" Shego burned Drakken and ran into the building. "Kimmie!" She yelled, unaffected by the gas because her powers generated a field that purified the air around her and gave her immunity to airborne toxins because they could never get through Shego's "barrier". Shego winced when she saw the shivering redhead in the fetal position on the floor. "Kimmie…" Shego said as she knelt by Kim. Kim stared at the woman. "You've already ripped out my heart! What more do you want?!" Shego's eyes went wide at what Kim told her. _Her biggest fear is…me rejecting her?!_ Shego thought as a genuine smile crawled across her face. The woman cradled Kim in her arms and kissed Kim, passing some of her power to the redhead to burn through the toxin in her body.

Kim's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Shego. "Tell me I'm not dreaming again." Kim pleaded with a hopeful smile. Shego giggle. "Does this answer your question, Pumpkin?" Shego asked as she kissed Kim again. Rufus looked up at Ron when Shego and Kim walked out of the school hand in hand. He looked up at Ron. "Told ya!" The naked mole rat squeaked out triumphantly.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
